You Promised
by xxkimberlysalvatorexx
Summary: "Austin people are staring""Let them, I don't care I only need you and you only, who cares about anyone else it's just me and you Ally forever.""Promise""Always and forever, just like it says on the necklace, I love you Allyson Dawson""Love you too pancakes"But none of them knew what happened behind closed doors. "I HATE YOU, GET OUT, AND GET OUT!""Ally I am so sorry"
1. Chapter 1

_**Note: I do not own Austin and Ally or any of the songs that are used**_

_**Chapter 1: Memories**_

_I think about you, _

_Every morning when I open my eyes_

_I think about you _

_Every evening when I turn out the lights_

_I think about you _

_Every moment every day of my life_

_You're on my mind all the time _

_It's true_

_I think about you you you you you _

"Ally, Ally earth to Ally class ended come on, we have to go."

"Right sorry Trish"

"What ya thinking about"

"Oh it's nothing"

"About him huh"

"Pshh nooo, don't be silly"

"Oh really"

"Yes really I mean come on he hurt me why would I ever think about him."

"Ok if you say so."

Ok it's true I was thinking about _him _before he became heartless and cruel. I was thinking about the moment that he finally showed me that he reciprocated my feelings. The time when we became a couple. But that was a long time ago. Exactly 12 months ago, not that I was keeping count or anything. He and I had become so close everyone wanted to have the relationship that we had and be us. They thought we would last forever that we were the power couple.

"_Austin stop it, you know I'm ticklish"_

"_say I'm the best boyfriend in the world and pancakes are better than pickles!"_

"_Never" I ran away giggling, obviously I didn't get very far and he caught me throwing me over his shoulder. _

"_Austin Monica Moon, put me down!"_

"_Allllyyyyy, did you have to use the middle name" He pecked me on the lips which ended up turning into a deep kiss_

"_Austin people are staring"_

"_Let them, I don't care I only need you and you only, who cares about anyone else it's just me and you Ally forever."_

"_Promise"_

"_Always and forever, just like it says on the necklace, I love you Allyson Dawson"_

"_Love you too pancakes"_

But none of them knew what happened behind closed doors.

"_I HATE YOU, GET OUT, AND GET OUT!"_

"_Ally I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you"_

I was pulled out of my memories when I bumped into a hard, defined chest. I looked up into the chocolate brown eyes of someone I used to love, but now they were the eyes of someone I truly hated.

"Watch where you're going dweeb"

"Oh shut it Moon, it's not my fault your head is stuck so far up your arse you can't see where you're going"

I saw a hint of hurt flash across his face quickly concealed by anger

"Whatever, just get out of my way idiot"

I quickly walked over to Trish and Dez who were holding hands. After they got past the arguments they used to constantly have they found that they had a lot in common and they became a couple a few months after Austin and I did. And they were still going strong. At least they had each other. I felt a pair of eyes on me and I had a good idea of who. I turned around and he was staring directly at me, he looked at us like he longed to come back to us. But it was he who betrayed us, he left, he never fought for us. I turned back around trying to get back into the conversation.

"Maybe we should go see the zalien marathon"

"What do you think ally wanna come"

"Um no thanks guys I think I will pass"

"Suit yourself"

I got to sonic boom and went up to the practice room I practiced the new song that I had written

_I can feel you comin' from a mile away_

_My pulse stops racing from the words that you say_

_And you say so many of them like you don't have a clue_

_That I'm signed, sealed delivered with a stamp on_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, Hold, Hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello [X3]_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_Close your mouth now baby don't say a word_

_Cause you ain't saying nothing_

_I ain't already heard_

_Plus all them words get buried when the beats so loud_

_And the speakers blowin' up to this dance song_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_Cause I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello [X3]_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

_Oooooh Ooooh ooh ooh [X5]_

_You don't have to try too hard_

_You already have my heart_

_You don't got a thing to prove_

_I'm already into you_

_So_

_Hold, hold, hold, hold me tight now_

_I'm so, so good to go_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello [X3]_

_Don't say Don't say good night you know_

_You had me hello_

I hear clapping behind me and I turned around so quickly for a second I thought my neck would snap off.

"I'm impressed"

"thanks, but you're not meant to be up here Moon"

"Why I used to come up here all the time"

"Well that was when we were friends Moon"

"Why can't you call me by my name its AUSTIN"

"No the Austin I know is sweet, kind and he was amazing he'd put his friends before everything and he would do anything to help me"

Then Austin stormed out of the room in a rage. I almost felt bad, key word almost but I didn't go after me, I mean he never went after me. It's true the Austin I knew was all those things the Austin standing before me was not him but if you looked hard and long enough he was still there.

Oh well.

A new dawn, a new day. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

Preview: ok today we will be doing a project the pairs are Cassidy and Joe, Trish and Dez, Brooke and David, Dallas and Kira, Elliot and Jane and finally Austin and Ally. Great just great.

Sorry it's a little short but I hope you enjoyed the first chapter let me know if I should keep going

Kim x


	2. We're doing what?

Preview: Ok today we will be doing a project the pairs are Cassidy and Joe, Trish and Dez, Brooke and David, Dallas and Kira, Elliot and Jane and finally Austin and Ally. Great just great.

**Authors note **

**Thank you for everyone who reviewed I've just finished my exams meaning I will be able to update more frequently. But I also have to take part in this challenge programme so I won't be able to post until after 18****th**** July but hopefully I can some chapters before I have to leave on the 3****rd**** July!**

Last time on you promised: "Why can't you call me by my name its AUSTIN"

"No the Austin I know is sweet, kind and he was amazing he'd put his friends before everything and he would do anything to help me"

Then Austin stormed out of the room in a rage. I almost felt bad, key word almost but I didn't go after me, I mean he never went after me. It's true the Austin I knew was all those things the Austin standing before me was not him but if you looked hard and long enough he was still there.

Oh well.

A new dawn, a new day. I wonder what tomorrow will bring.

We're doing what?!

**Thoughts **_Actions_

Ally: Hey guys are you ready to go to health care class?

Trish: Yes come on Dezzy-Roo

Ally: **Never thought I'd hear Trish call him that again, oh well it's kind of cute.**

Dez: Coming dear!

Ally: I wonder what they're going to have us I do. I mean it is health care class, who even added it to the curriculum, though I do think it could be very useful, but I mean wouldn't this class only be useful if you want to become a doctor surgeon or vet or something in that area.

Trish: Ally! Stop your babbling, why are you babbling you only do that when you're nervous and hiding something

Ally: WHAT! No I don't pfft I have no idea what you're talking about (_Trish gives Ally a stern look_) Ok, ok Austin came by the store and we got into an argument

Dez: Oh my god I love stores which one is it the one with the bright lights? Bright lights are soooo pretty.

Ally: Ummm no Dez the store that I work in you know Sonic Boom

Dez: OOOHHHHH

Trish: why is this any different to the other arguments they never bother you that much

Ally: I know I shouldn't be worried it's just that I felt like the old Austin was there but just locked up

Trish: Speak of the devil

Dez: What devil?

(_Trish and Ally shake their heads_)

Austin: hello ginge, midget oh and if it isn't my favourite girl Dawson. Now that the pleasantries have been thrown around. MOVE! (_Walks in)_

Ally: WHY? Why did I have to be in the same class as that jerk.

Trish: Let's go and get this over with (_Pulls Dez in)_

Dez: Oof

Ally: Deep breath Ally your strong and you can handle being in the same class, besides its only once a week

Mrs James: Miss Dawson, would you tell me why you are dawdling outside my classroom instead of taking your seat inside.

Ally: I'm very sorry I'll just be going now

Mrs James: Alright class every student please stand to the sides of the room I have already drawn up a seating plan. During the next few months you will be carrying out of project. This project will count as half of your science grade for this term the other half is your exam. Which you will not need to know about until next term. The project requires you to work in your pairs efficiently anybody who does not do so their grade will be lowered. The pairs I have put you in are final, no exceptions or changes is this understood?!

Class: YES MRS JAMES

Mrs James: As I read out the pairs I expect you to sit in them every class during the term. the pairs are Cassidy and Joe, Trish and Dez, Brooke and David, Dallas and Kira, Elliot and Jane and finally Austin and Ally.

Ally: **GREAT JUST GREAT Trish and Dez get to be together and with my luck I got the jerkface. I hate my life. **

Austin: What! Mrs James you cant expect me to work with that thing.

Ally: Come on how am I supposed to work with that, she doesn't even have a brain, you tap his head you will just hear a hollow sound

Austin: Did you just call me a SHE!

Ally: Yeah I did you got a problem?

Austin: You really want to go there huh!

Mrs James: Enough SILENCE! Sit down Mr Moon and Miss Dawson. Alright class you will be looking after a robotic child. The baby you will be given records how well you look after it. If at the end your records show you have mistreated the child you will fail! I have talked to all your parents these are the terms and conditions you must follow.

You will be sharing the same room and bed as your partner

You must interact with the child. Both parents must do so

The child must be fed and looked after correctly and on time

Your partner and you must talk and get to know each other; I expect an essay at the end of the project about what you have learnt about your partner.

_Various people of the room began to protest_

Mrs James: _Gives out all the baby dolls._

10 minutes later

Cassidy and Joe, Trish and Dez, Brooke and David, Dallas and Kira, Elliot and Jane and finally Austin and Ally.

Mrs James: Cassidy and Joe what is the name of your girl?

Cassidy: Charlotte Jane White

Mrs James: Trish and Dez, your boy's name?

Dez: Dezmond Junior!

Mrs James: Interesting. Ok carrying on.

Ally: **Everyone gave the names Brooke and David had a son named Daniel Dixon Davis, Dallas and Kira a girl named Kaitlyn Star Centenieo, Elliot and Jane had a son named Ethan Christian Jones. Then it came to us.**

Mrs James: What are your children's names?

Ally: …..…..

Ok I'm sorry chapter wasn't long. Please review and let me know what you want the names to be I need boys name and a girl's name and let me know what gender you want them to be.

Thanks Kim


End file.
